In the Smash Manson
by Zukibun
Summary: This time, I have made a REAL story with chapters of fighter in SSBB. Their will be characters like: Ness, Toon Link, Marth, Link & Zelda, Sonic etc. My friends are also going say some good things about my story at the time you finish reading a chapter. I hope you think my stories are cool too!


**A/N:This is going to be Ness' story in this chapter and his P.O.V. Ness is a one of the young fighters in the Smash Mansion, his best friend is Toon Link which will be talked about later on. There will be P.O.V for for other of the fighters in other chapters. Hope you like chapter: The 1D Concert  
**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch this early afternoon doing what I usually do in the Smash Mansion when I'm bored, and that's playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl on the wii. I go online alot and challenge opponents and triumphantly have victory. I've haven't lost any matches except for that person who played Ike, he was very well skilled. It was now 8:00 PM and I was getting tired, so I turned off the wii and went up stairs to me, Toon Link, Popo, and Lucas' room. Before my hand can even make contact to the door I heard something.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"_

That sounded like...Toon Link! It came from down stairs so I rushed back down. I was really worried about him, what if a criminal broke in and attacked him, what if something fell on him real hard that he was bleeding to death and stopped moving, what if...no, I had to stop thinking about that before I had an heart attack. I finally returned to the first story. The scream can from the gaming room, I ran to the door and opened I went inside Toon Link wasn't hurt or anything, he was just smiling in excitement. I was really confused.

"Uh, Toony, how come you screamed at 8:30 PM?" I ask him.

"See for yourself," he said.

My best Hylian friend held up three tickets, as I examined them my eyes widened._ .GOSH._I realized these weren't just ordinary tickets, they were One Direction tickets. "W-where did you.." "Won 'em on the radio, it was a really lucky shot". I don't know how he did it but I don't care, I just wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, he hugged me back. "I love you bro!" I said to Toon Link "Me too and the best part about the concert is..." I knew what he was going to say so we both yelled it out.

"WE ARE GOING TO SEE HARRY IN PERSON!"

**Next Morning  
**

"So you guys won tickets to go to the One Direction concert,huh?"said Snake while he was fixing his old SNES because Mario tried to hack it and it crashed."Yeah, and we need you to let them know that we're going" I said to him. Snake put down his SNES and faced me and Toon Link."Sorry boys, Master Hand is very strict about the kids going somewhere alone because they can end up kidnapped, raped, or killed." "But we want to see Harry perform, can you take us there?" Toon Link said. Snake gave us a look that said 'Oh heck no', I sighed and walked off with my Hylian friend. As we left, Snake's SNES randomly caught on fire **"OH C'MON!".**

Me and Toon Link walked down the hall,all the adult fighters in the smash mansion either said no because they were busy or said no because they didn't want to sit around screaming girls (and/or guys) and listening to a boy band were still walking until I saw Nana in the hallway she came up to us and 'B' slapped me in the face.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS HAVE AGAINST ME!" she snapped.

"What are you talking about? We have nothing against you!" I said while I pressed my hand on the placed she smacked me.

She took my hand off of my cheek and 'B' slapped me again at the same place. "GRRR, HOW COULD YOU TWO CAN GO TO A 1D CONCERT WITHOUT ME!?" she yelled out. Toon Link walked toward her and smiled "Oh yeah, the last one is for you" he said as he gave her the third ticket. "How did you know Nana wanted to go?" I asked. "Well, when I won the tickets, I won three of them, so I was thinking about what am I going to do with the third one. Since I once barged in Nana's with a bunch of 1D posters on her wall, I decided to keep the last one for her,". Man, I didn't knew Nana liked Boy bands. She hugged Toon Link in joy and said "So, are we going to go?" "Well we can't 'cause Master Hand won't let us go without a grown up but none of them wants to go" I said disappointedly. " Great, what now?". I didn't knew what now until...

"HELLO, SMASHERS!"

"HEY,DAISY!"

It was Daisy! She came everyday at 2:00 to hang out and then I got an idea. "Hi, Daisy, can I ask you something?" I asked. She turned around to answer "Sure Ness, what ya need?" "Can you take me,Toon Link, and Nana to a One Direction concert? No one would take us and your our only hope". Daisy started to twitch when I said One Direction but I said she was our only hope, she went to Master hand's office to let him know. We were off!

"I'm going to stay outside sine I don't have a ticket. HAVE FUN!" said Daisy

"WE WILL" We said to her and went inside.

"I can't believe we get to see Harry for the first time!" Toon Link squealed. "Harry? I can't wait to see Niall on stage," said Nana with the snacks she bought,Fatty."Its starting!". The boys from One Direction came up to the stage, we screamed and squealed like the other girls and boys at the concert but me and Toon Link was screaming "I LOVE YOU HARRY!" so was Nana but for Niall.

**After That**

We all came back home after the concert, we thanked Daisy for taking us and we went up to me and Toon Link's room while Daisy went to hang out with the other girls. "Hey guys, look at this Niall's photo he signed for me" said Nana holding up her photo of Niall signed by Niall."Well I have this picture of Harry signed by Harry himself!" I squealed "Me too,hey, how come yours have a smiley face and mine doesn't?" Toony said snarling. I smirked and said "I guess he likes me more than you". That got Toony mad and we started fighting over the picture that has the smiley face and Nana just watched eating the snacks she left over. Once again, Fatty.

* * *

**Luke: sorry to say this Dest, but this story SUCKED!**

**Me: What, what was wrong with the story I made?**

**Sushi: Well, you made Ness and Toon Link sound so gay by making Harry their fav pretty boy. Oh, and do you like One Direction?**

**Me: No, Sushi, I don't and there are a bunch of boys that loves One Direction**

**Luke: Oh yeah, who?**

**Me: Well, Damien, Riku, Sushi's brothers and...you Lukas**

**Luke: *eyes widens* Oh! Well look at the time, I have to go ! *Ran and jumps out the window***

**I glared at Sushi in victory  
**

**Sushi: Whatever I'm going to bed**


End file.
